Around the World and Back Again
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: Ever since her dismissal on the moon things between Mario and Peach had been awkward. Thankfully it isn't something that a touch of courage can't fix.


**Author's Note:** I LIVE! And return with a one-shot. Not to mention a big apology for the stupidly long absence. One that has no excuse. Bonds of Family and Unexpected are being worked on.

**Disclaimer:** I can confirm I own no part of Nintendo nor any of its franchises. Especially not Mario.

* * *

**Around the World and Back Again**

* * *

"Are you thinking about what happened on the moon again, Peach?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the unexpected sound of Tiara's, her ghostly companion, voice. In the same moment her cheeks colored pink from the words themselves. Princess Peach couldn't help but look away and towards the yellowed moon in the sky above Bonneton. The fog appeared to almost glow an ethereal white in its' light. She pulled her coat tighter with a slight shiver against the chilly breeze.

She mulled over how to respond, but not for long. Perhaps it would be best to just get it out there? "How could I not? Mario didn't get to say anything before Bowser started shoving that bouquet in my face, however . . . I could just tell. How serious he was."

Tiara floated into sight, her tiara glimmered silver compared to the soft pink of her body and veil, and nodded in agreement. "You're right. Would you have said yes?"

Princess Peach's face darkened to a near crimson. "I-I, well," she managed to stutter in hesitation. It wasn't that she didn't know. In fact she was almost too aware of her answer. Could she really admit to her friend just how long she had been waiting, fantasizing really, about that moment?

Daisy knew sure, but Daisy was also her cousin. Her best friend with dreams of her own about Luigi. Despite how hilariously shy he unknowingly makes her. Of course that isn't to say she didn't feel close to Tiara. They spent quite a bit of time together during the whole forced wedding debacle actually.

She was, fortunately, saved from her dilemma with the friendly call of their names. The voice mildly familiar, but unable to be placed. With a deep, calming breath she willed her blush away before turned. Peach was mortified as Mario, the very cause of her conflicted heart, leapt up the small ledge to them. Cappy, Tiara's brother and ghostly white top hat, floated off the ex-plumber's head and to his sister.

As the siblings happily reunited again both Mario and Peach were left in an awkward silence. The princess fidgeted while Mario seemed more interested in watching his boots. Though she couldn't help but take notice of his current attire. It was far-flung from usual his red hat and blue overalls. The leather jacket and pants suited him surprisingly well. As did the wool-lined leather hat that Cappy had been. Peach wondered if he would be as dashing as she imagined if he pulled the goggles down over his eyes.

"I'm sorry if we worried you after leaving the castle without a word," her lips lifted into a sheepish smile. "I just wanted to get out and your adventures with Cappy inspired us. Inspired me. We got to see so many places before, but you can't exactly go siteseeing while kidnapped."

The effects of her mildly self-deprecating joke was immediately noticed as the tension melted and Mario snickered. "We want to see the world on our own terms and then I'll return home."

Mario searched her face for a moment before nodding, "We still-a have some explorin' to do as-a well. So we'll be-a 'round," He assured her before turning towards Cappy. "Let's get-a going. We still have more-a Power Moons to find."

"Fine, fine. There isn't any rush, ya know." The white cap sighed softly and returned to Mario's head, "I'll see you soon, sis." The ghostly veil and tiara combo only giggled and waved.

"Wait!" Peach quickly threw out as the duo began to walk away. "The people here in Tiara and Cappy's home are very generous." She mentioned as Mario faced her again, "They gave me a Power Moon . . . But I don't need it." With a reassuring smile Peach pulled it out of her coat, "I want you to have it, Mario."

The princess's stomach flip-flopped as his hands slid across hers and accepted the gift.

* * *

"Such a beautiful garden," Peach murmured. This place, the Steam Gardens, was probably her favorite yet. From up on the observation deck there was little she couldn't see. From the hundreds of flowers and red steel of the framework holding it all aloft to the gargantuan evergreen's down below.

Tiara flew in front of her bouncing giddily and pointed to their right. "Princess! Look!"

Peach followed Tiara's arm and smiled. The Odyssey was landing. Which means Mario would come visit. "I wonder what he might be wearing this time," she said with a sigh. At this point it was starting to feel like he was purposefully modeling for her.

Girlish giggling burst out from her friend, "It seems like you actually look more forward to his visits, and his new clothes, than actually visiting these kingdoms."

Princess Peach's face quickly flamed bright red at the Tiara's teasing. "T-that-," She stuttered and paused as her eyes followed Mario's figure leaving his ship. The distance made details indistinguishable, but the splash of red, white, and blue was interesting. Swallowing her curiosity she forced herself to look away and try to answer calmly. "He is the one who started showing off first."

"Mario probably noticed you checking him out back in Bonneton. You weren't very subtle."

The princess laid her face in her palms hiding both her embarrassment and her impossibly heated cheeks, "Was I really that obvious?" Peach groaned as Tiara laughed at her. "It's not my fault that outfit suited him so wonderfully."

"Ew."

* * *

"Whoa," Tiara softly murmured as she and Peach glanced around the Nimbus Arena. Despite having been here once before the battle between Mario and Bowser had been a much more pressing concern. It was all so strange.

"This place almost doesn't feel real," the princess quietly admitted. Tiara felt much the same way. "I can't imagine this platform being naturally formed, but if not then was there a city up here once? Did the rest collapse or float far off?"

The gorgeous oddity of this place hadn't really sunk in yet. Sunset just on the cusp of sinking into the horizon, but still there. Its' orange's and red's turning pink and purple as night fell and the full moon loomed overhead. Not to mention the drifting pieces of . . . cloud, or something, all around them.

Tiara giggled softly, "I'm not sure if we'll ever have the answer to those questions. The brochure says the purpose of this place is still unknown." She twirled to face Peach with a shrug, but glanced behind her. Eyes twinkling she waved, "Cappy!"

Startled, Peach jerks around only for her heels to slip. Heart pounding the princess screwed her eyes shut anticipating to hit the ground; to her surprise she didn't. She knew who caught her the moment his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Are-a you okay, a-Princess?"

Eyes snapping open she flushed at how close his face was to hers. "Eh-heh," she giggled nervously, "Thank you, Mario." She was thankful to notice that even he seemed to be embarrassed by their proximity now. Princess Peach unsteadily, and unwillingly, forced herself to her feet and out of his arms.

"It's just so high up here and Tiara surprised me . . ." It was an excuse, a lame one at that, certainly. Not that anyone would call her on it.

"It's-a okay. You know I'll-a catch you anytime," Mario hurriedly assured.

Such an overture made her stomach flip and she decisively looked down to regain composure while 'fixing' her white blouse. Peach took a deep, calming breath before finally letting herself peek at his clothes. Oh. Oh no.

"I know," it took every ounce of her royal tutoring to keep herself grounded and outwardly composed. As it turns out tuxedos, black or white, complimented Mario very well.

* * *

"Would you care to walk with me?" Peach swallowed thickly as she finally got the words out. It was something that had been in the back of her mind for a better part of the day spent here. A day spent relaxing and reminiscing about Delfino Island. She carefully ignored the decidedly romantic undertones of such a request.

It could only be a good thing that Toadsworth couldn't see her right now. That wily old man would be both amused and displeased to see her failing to keep to her lessons. It had been years since the calm mask she had had drilled into her felt so out of reach. "If you want to I mean."

"I would-a never turn down spending-a time with you, Princess." Mario nodded in earnest before he looked towards the rim of the Glass Tower unsure. "Though I-a must ask. How are-a you getting down from here?"

Peach never doubted the answer, but his words left her feeling like she could fly. "That's actually very simple." She gave him an amused smile, "We might have left the castle in a rush, but I made sure to have some essentials. There are the obvious things like clothes and money of course, but . . ." The words faded off as she kneeled down in front of her suitcase and rummaged around for her objective.

"Aha!" She pulled a pink umbrella free, "In case I needed to get down from a high place or even escape from trouble I brought my most useful accessory." Closing the suitcase she turned to him to present her prize.

"It's-a the Magic Parasol! That WOULD come in-a handy."

"It has been," Princess Peach shot him a mischievous grin before running past him and leaping onto the lip of the tower. Thankful of her sandals as she balanced herself she gave Mario and their two Bonneter friends a two-finger salute as she stepped off it. "Can you grab my suitcase?" She called out while deftly opening her parasol to slow her descent.

She couldn't help but giggle at the loud cry of, "Princess!" A giggle that slipped into full-blown laughter moments later as Mario flew past carrying her luggage like she asked. Peach landed daintily with cheeks rosy from humor with him already waiting. Mindlessly she fixed her pink Power Moon-patterned skirt that ruffled in the breeze on the way down.

She wondered if he was too warm in own outfit. The scarlet and gold overcoat was gorgeous, but it wasn't really good weather for it. Especially with the white shirt and cravat going on underneath. She might have to see if he needs to change out of it.

"My hero," Peach teased.

His response was a deadpan glance before looking into the sky and a quiet mutter of, "Mama mia. She is-a tryin' to give me a heart attack."

M&P

"Thanks again for letting me keep my suitcase in the Odyssey, Mario."

He waved it off with a small grin, "As-a fancy as it is I doubt it handles rolling across sand very-a well."

Peach had to admit he had her there. Toadsworth had been the one to extol the virtues of this particular suitcase to her. It was costly, but well worth it. However, despite everything it was enchanted for, one thing still remained the same. The wheels can't handle sand; wet or dry. She snickered while lightly kicking her feet in the water, "You aren't wrong. Even if it doesn't make sense."

Mario agreed with a nod, "They went so-a far as spell it to only weigh half-a the total amount it truly does, but can't fix-a the wheels."

With a small shrug she leaned against one of the ivory columns they sat next to. Peach admired the shimmering reds and oranges on the sand and water from the setting sun. "I'm sorry we didn't walk for long, but this spot just seemed . . . well _perfect_." She gave him a startled look when he finished the sentence with her.

"I'd say that-a I just spend too much-a time with you, but truly?" At this Mario awkwardly scratched a reddening cheek with his index finger, "I don't-a think that's possible." She flushed crimson as the clarification went unsaid.

_There is no such thing as spending too much time with you._

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tiara quivered as she nervously kept glancing around them expecting the worst. "What if he sees us?"

Princess Peach giggled, "I refuse to be afraid of Bowser."

The Bonneter just stared at her aghast, "That doesn't mean we should be in his kingdom!" This was insane, but she couldn't possibly leave Peach to do this alone. To go siteseeing where their kidnapper could be around any corner.

"Don't worry. He won't bother us if he's around at all." She sent her friend a confident smile, "I have had to deal with Bowser for a long time. And I admit I've never been this bold, but we'll be fine."

"Okay." Tiara sighed deeply, "I'll trust your experiences."

"Good! Plus," Peach does a little turn, "I got this superb ensemble out of it." It wasn't a style she was well-acquainted with, but the Crazy Cap branch here had been really helpful. In how to put it on and what each piece was called. From the Fire Flower-patterned white kimono to the blue obi across her middle.

Though she quite refused to vocalize that this was clearly the only one of its kind at the store. It would probably freak Tiara out if she told her this outfit was, in all likelihood, designed by the giant turtle himself. It's how he apologizes. It's nice in a way.

Not to mention, if Peach was honest, Bowser had great taste. Not that she'd ever tell him that. Though she might have to arrange a few tournaments soon. It would be a good distraction.

Plus it'll keep that hot head from thinking too hard about a revenge scheme. The main reason she invites Bowser to the sporting events is the drastic decrease in his trouble-making in most cases. He gets to feel important and the business in her kingdom isn't put on hold for weeks at a time.

"Still not worth the potential risk!"

* * *

Princess Peach was confident that the tongue-lashing from Toadsworth would it have been far worse had she not also spent her trip abroad politicking on the side. As it was, despite the massive boost in tourism, her ears were still ringing. Not that she didn't deserve the harsh scolding considering she left so suddenly. Mario had sent word after their meeting in Bonneton, but everyone still worried.

Her heart swelled with warmth as she thought of how much everyone here loved her. And how much she loved them. She gazed out across the rolling green hills from the castle balcony and couldn't help but smile. Peach had believed the sense of freedom gained on her adventures with Tiara would be lost once she returned. Yet . . .

"Your home is still my favorite place we've been to," Tiara admitted quietly. "It just has this serenity to it. I don't even feel this relaxed back home."

Their travels hadn't exactly been safe, especially that time she went deep into the woods of Steam Gardens, but she would never — could never regret it. "You're right. I'm sure there are countless more adventures waiting out there, but there really is nothing quite like my home." Princess Peach knew now that she had scratched that itch for exploration. For a while at least.

She also knew that she was done waiting. "Would you mind getting Mario for me Tiara? And stay back with your brother?" She ignored the knowing look sent her way even as her friend left to do just that.

Cappy and Mario had landed a few minutes ago and, though they waved to each other, the duo were still in the castle itself. She was secretly pleased that he was back in his blue overalls with the red shirt and hat. As much as she liked some of his new outfits they didn't quite compare to his normal attire. She felt much the same about the pink dress that she was wearing once more.

Peach's stomach flipped nervously when the door to the balcony clicked open. She turned and smiled at Mario, who seemed as nervous as she was. It was a relief in a way to notice that. She sent him a nod, an invitation, and turned back to the view. They stood side by side enjoying the other's presence even as both of them gathered the courage to speak.

"Mario-"

"Princess-"

They shared an amused glance before breaking down into laughter. Peach's belly ached for a wholly different reason now, but she didn't mind. She took a deep, calming breath before fully turning to him. "I never did thank you properly did I?"

He blinked and faced her too, "You don't-a have to do that, Princess."

"I know, but after everything that happened recently . . . I want- no, I need to make sure you understand." She swiftly closed the already small distance between them and leaned down inches from his face.

"P-Peach?" Mario stuttered in surprise as a blush dusted on his cheeks.

She had to stamp down on her own swelling feelings so she could go through with this. She was tired of waiting. Of chickening out. "You are the most important person in my life." _I love you with every part of my being._ "Always will be."

Princess Peach leaned forward the few inches left and, for once, didn't lose her nerve as she pressed her lips to his. It was all she had ever wanted and swore her insides started to melt when he returned it. She didn't expect, nor mind really, the kiss deepening more than she had intended. Her arms circled his neck and his wrapped around her waist. Their bodies flush against the other leaving no space.

When they broke apart Peach was breathing heavily and wanted nothing more than to melt back into his arms. Mario was much the same and she took a deep, ragged breath as she shifted away. "Don't wait too long." At his confused look she explained, "What you wanted to ask me on the Moon."

She was already gone, heading for the door, the moment she saw that he understood. If she didn't go now she wouldn't for several hours more. She's shattered status quo of their relationship leaving no room for doubt when it comes to her intentions. Her desire for him. Her voice was husky when she stopped just out of the doorway.

"Do it soon. _Please_."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This has been in the works for a while now, but largely due to the different style. I'd well and truly appreciate some constructive criticism about this so I can keep improving it. Whether it's the writing or something else.

I should also explain the odd jump ahead in the beach segment. I tried to write it out, but it just didn't sound good. Something to work on. That said I actually really like how it turned out despite that.

The last scene isn't perfect, but I'm happy enough with it. Also those who have played Odyssey know there is no door to the balcony. I just also know that's because of video game logic. In the "real" Mushroom Kingdom the castle would be generally bigger with more rooms. And a way to get onto the balcony that wasn't from the roof. So I made the appropriate change.


End file.
